Not Worth The Aggravation
by Mafia Courtesan
Summary: Faye and Baird haven't been on the best of terms, but when he goes too far, he attempts to make it up to her. But how exactly? One-shot/OC x Baird


**Not Worth The Aggravation**

_"You should make a woman angry if you wish her to love."_

_- Publilius Syrus_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **Sorry if they are a little OOC, I tried my best x_x; Anyway, this OC belongs to another girl, she isn't mine, just so everyonbe is aware. I just wrote it for her!

Anyway, enjoy~ Thanks :3

_

* * *

_

My eyes danced angry daggers upon the blonde-haired man in front of me. My mouth was in a firm, hard line and my glare only increased more and more. I hated it when he brought up my father, always with the same goddamned thing. _"Oh, you should get rid of those old letters, Faye. They're of no use these days. Blah blah blah" _Stupid, insensitive prick was the only thing that constantly ran through my mind. Whenever I brought up my father being in service and how he died, and how I enlisted, he would then bring up how women shouldn't be on the frontline. My God, did he not realize that half the time I was the main reason he was still alive? Ugh, how I despised it when he had done that…

But today, he had taken it too far. Way too far. This week had been tough against those damned Locust constantly attacking us with one ambush after another, and it had taken its toll on each and every one of us. The letters were the only thing that had kept me sane during all of this, especially since Vaughn was my only living family member left and he wasn't around. Baird decided that today would be the best day to relieve his stress, and take my letters which was a big no-no. I remember it quite clearly: Me, leaving my letters for only a second to go and do something, and I come back to find my letters in his greasy hands. Did he not realize those were personal? That they were just mine and no one else's? My eyes shot to him and he glared right back at me with his husky blue eyes.

How dare he do this.

Quiet suddenly; I gritted through my teeth "Baird, if you want to live to see another day, you better give me those damn letters back."

"Oh? And what's a woman going to do? Beat me to death with a frying pan? Give me a break Faye, you and I both know you're not strong enough to do anything." He sarcastically shot back while flailing his hands in the air with my letters in hand. The sensation of his eyes and the rest of Delta squad burned at my skin. My body was still, my breathing as well, and we continued to stare each other down. My fists clenched up into tight balls as I began to get angrier. I rarely ever lost my temper, especially around the people I worked with, but we had been at each other necks this whole week and it was about time we finally got to relieve the tenseness. Again, I stated venomously

"Give me them, _now_."

He glared at me with a sudden smirk and replied back "Not until you admit women don't belong on the frontline."

"Go to hell Baird. Just go straight to hell." I whispered and suddenly lunged for my letters. I need them back and desperately at that. My hands grasped the faded yellow paper and within moments, they were bringing them up. My lips curled into a small smile, up until I had heard the sudden crack in the air.

It then occurred to me: The letters tore in half.

My hands retracted and in tow were only half of the letters in tow and to my dismay; he still had the other half. My eyes wandered over the torn memories and then darted over to the rest in his hand, in which he held up to look at himself. The feeling of anger had left me and I was overwhelmed with horror and sadness. My faded yellow letters were no longer intact, but each of us had a half.

I choked back a sudden whimper with a hoarse "Look at what you did!

"What are you talking about? You're the one who tore them out of my hands!" He shot back, trying to pin this all on me.

"If it weren't for you taking them, they wouldn't be in two!" I yelled back, my voice nearly breaking at the sudden change of pitch. Again I was going to choke back another whimper, but a small cry got through. My watery eyes looked away from Baird and towards Cole before Baird could say any more about what had just happened. Marcus was quiet, just as usual, and Dom simply shook his head. Baird hung his head down and looked at the other half of the letter and it suddenly angered me. I threw my other paper down in front of him and my voice was once again raised and it cracked once, but I managed to get what I wanted to say through

"I hate you, you insensitive bastard! J-just go die!"

Baird in turn said nothing back and then my legs carried me off so I could hideaway from this all. The other half of my letter rested peacefully in front of him as I left. It had been too much, I just needed to leave this situation, and fast at that.

It had been a few hours since then and my crying had long since been over. My hate for Baird had still hung around and dimmed my mood, but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, he was selfish and simply a bastard. What more could I say about him? I had found myself in the woman's change room and it was comforting, for what I had around. It was rundown and lonely but it did what I wanted it to do: simply act as a hideaway. No one had come in, and no one seemed to have walked by either so it was just fine. My mind wandered from my brothers Alistair and Vaughn, then to my mother and father.

How I wished I could see Vaughn, but he was away…

Again, tears had formed in my eyes and my heart ached with all the pain. Why did the goddamn locust have to come? Why did they have to ruin everything?

Why?

The warm salty tears hit my arms as I cried, my strawberry blonde hair shielding my blue eyes as I had done so. How I wish I could have the soft comforting words of my mother and the strong arms of my father around me as he hugged me to take the pain away. How it hurt so…

But then my eyes had shot up from the dirty ground below and I had found myself staring at the man with blue eyes and goggles. That sudden hatred flowing through me stronger than ever. How dare he have the nerve of finding me after he tore the precious letters from my father. My blue eyes shifted to icy and death-like and he sorta looked away. Quietly I hissed at him

"What do you want? Here to tell me to man up and stop crying?"

"No. Before you start jumping to conclusions, I'll have you know that I'm here to…uh." He started off boldy but faded into a distant thought. My eyebrows furrowed at his presence and once again, I took a stab at him

"Just go away, you aren't wanted here."

He stared at me, highly un-amused, and stated under his breath as he shoved something in my face "Here, take this."

My blue eyes looked at what he was giving me, trying my hardest to figure out what it was, and simply couldn't figure out what it was. I blinked once and then it occurred to me that it was something sort of valuable. But just to be sure, I played dumb

"What is it?"

"Locust Hide. Honestly, what does it look like to you?" He rolled his eyes and sarcastically answered

"Paper?" I questioned quietly and looked up at him.

"Exactly, now here, take it. I'm not going to hold onto it forever. I might _rip_ it again." He had emphasised the 'rip' a little more than he should have for he redeemed himself, sort of, by giving me paper. My hands reached up to the somewhat white paper and looked at it, studying it as if it were a work of magic or something. It was quiet between us, and it surprised me that he was still around. My eyes shifted up toward shim and I quietly questioned him

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be defending to home-front or something?"

"Well, I should be, but I'm waiting for you to look at the rest of the 'make-up for the fuck-up' gift. I'm not going to wait for ever you know." He answered with that damn tongue of his. My brows shifted into a confused state and I looked down to the paper. What else could be there? A few minutes had passed since I had begun to stare at it, and it began to puzzle me even more. What in the world? He then grunted and stated roughly

"For a girl who can figure out strategies and all of that shit, you can't see the easy stuff right in front of you?"

I was about to reply to him up until he reached down, took to the paper out of my hands, and then shuffled it towards the back. He then shoved it back into my hands and revealed my letters, taped back together. I was honestly speechless as I stared at the words in front of me. My eyes took in this astonishment, astounded that he of all people fixed my things.

_He_ fixed _my_ things.

I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes, and tried my best to believe it. He then snorted beside me and said

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm trying my hardest to say sorry. If that's not good enough, you can just go throw yourself at the locust because I'm not doing anything else for you."

"Thank you…" I quietly said to him as I stared at the broken piece of paper on my lap. My finger grazed the strange smoothness of the tape and I couldn't help but wonder why did he do this for me? Why me of all people? Without looking up at him, I half smiled and asked

"Wait, did Cole put you up to this?"

Baird merely rolled his eyes and answered quite hurtfully "You know, I may be an asshole, but I'm not an asshole all the time. Now if you don't mind, I fixed it for you and no one put me up to it."

"Oh, well, thank you…again." I replied quietly, sort of embarrassed of my mistake. Again, the room from rather silent as we both just sort of drifted off into our own worlds. He was sticking around but why? My eyes shot to him from where I was sitting, but within moments I was staring at him with my head turned. He looked at me with distant eyes and it made me wonder what was going on in his mind. My lips curled into a small smile and I stood up in front of him. My arms then reached out and I found myself wrapped around Baird's rather large body. He smelled of metal and he stood there like a stiff brick wall. Soundlessly I whispered into his chest

"Loosen up, I'm not a locust you know…"

"Yeah well…so?" He answered as he struggled for words to say. A laughed just a little as I continued to hug the man who I hated only a little while ago. Before we could enjoy this moment any longer, I suddenly heard from behind us

"Well, Baird Baby, warmin' up to Lil Tac' I see?"

"Shut up Cole, don't even start with me." Baird shot back as I let go of him. My cheeks turned a slight pink color and I lowered my eyes just a bit. I didn't expect Cole to walk in on us. To think I thought this place was safe from all these people, but I guess not. Quiet suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my head and then it rubbing me. As soon as that was done, I looked up to find Cole standing in front of me smiling. A smiled back slightly and as he said

"Now you watch out for Baird Lil' Tac, he's an asshole. Ain't that right Baby?"

"Damn straight, I should be getting paid for this." Baird replied with a big, proud smirk on his face. My right hand met his arm with a light punch and I laughed. Maybe Baird wasn't so bad, just maybe. I looked up to him and he looked down to me. Quietly, my heart thumped in my chest and I hoped that he couldn't hear it. My cheeks got a little rosier and I mumbled

"You're still an asshole…"

He looked at me and I simply looked over towards my letters and the paper he had given me. My heart thumped a little louder and it then occurred to me: What if I started to like Baird a little more than I should have? I raised an eyebrow and I looked back over to Baird who smirked at me. I couldn't possibly be falling for Baird, could I?

Right?


End file.
